deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agumon VS Yoshi
Agumon VS Yoshi 'is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE Written by Dante Hotspur featuring [[Agumon|'Agumon]]' '''from the 'Digimon' franchise, pitting him with [[Yoshi|'Yoshi']]' from the ''Super Mario Bros. franchise. Description ''Digimon VS Super Mario Bros! Two cheerful, loyal reptillian companions that have achieved lots with their human pals, but in a one-on-one battle to the death, who will win? Can Agumon burn Yoshi, or will he be eaten alive? Interlude Boomtick: Dragons, mythological reptiles, known for their powergul flame breath and deadly Claws, However they also made very useful companions, Just look at Charizard, Toothless, Draco and a big etc. Expecially when they are kind, and optimist. Wiz: like Agumon, Basically Digimon's cute mascot and Yoshi, Mario's reptile partner. Boomstick: Today we will analize their power, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!! Agumon Wiz: We all know Tai's agumon, But only very few People aside from the digimon Fandom know there are lots of different agumons in the digimon franchice, and Many tamers have mastered the digimon's power's Such as Takuto, Taiga, Nokia, Tsurugi and Marcus daimon. '''Boomstick: For this battle, we will use Marcus and Agumon, since Being Honest tai is overused, Just like his classic counterpart Agumon is a Child level digimon, but compared to the other agumon he is bigger and arguably stronger, even able to lift a 10-ton champion digimon, even if it was just for a few seconds. Wiz: This agumon is considered different from the other,it even has his own profile apart from the original Digimon even if shares some attacks with his classic counteroart it has a bunch of new brand moves such as: *'Baby Flame': Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike the opponent. *'Baby burner'): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. *'Sharp Claw' (するどいツメ Surudoi Tsume?): Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Volcano': Breathe out a huge fireball and cause a huge explosion. *'Sharper Claw' (もっとするどいツメ Motto Surudoi Tsume?): Scratch using sharp claws. *'Baby Claw': Strike using both hands. Boomstick: But we already have enough of this, we will skip to the part that actually matters, his mega evolution... the Dragon warrior that wears thongs... Wargreymon. Wiz: Yes, this agumon just doesn't evolve to Wargreymon, his magaform is Shinegreymon, A Light Digimon Digimon covered in a full-body armor, that acumulates Red Hot solar energy, Compared to Wargreymon this Form is way, way larger, about 30ft tall. Boomstcick: But just like Wargreymon Shinegreymon possseses deadly fire attacks, such as his signature Glorious burst which basically detonates his solar energy just in his opponent's face, Shining blast an attack with glowing flames, 'Meteor fall Summons freaking metorites to crush his victims and Finally Shinegreymon is also able To use light elemental attacks such as Shine hammer, corono splash and sparkle shot which Shot light energy to the opponent.' Wiz: Shinegreymon is also able to use healing abilities such as "Aura" that restores Hp for him and his allies, and Earthquake which cause heavy Earth damage to all his opponents but his ultimate weapon is the greyogrey sword a weapon summoned from the ground, that bears the power of gaia. Boomstck: In short Shinegreymon is a tough enemy, lets start with Yoshi's analysis. Wiz: hohohoh... wait, Shinegreymon is able to evolve even beyond Mega level, He is one of the very few Digimon that can reach a stage Known as "Burst mode" which surpasses the power of a regular Mega level digimon. Boomstick: Really? I thought he was already overpowered as hell. Wiz: Shinegreymon Bust mode is Agumon's final form, A dragon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of solar-class high-energy flames, this stage increases all of his stats, and he gains a new flaming sword and shield. Boomstick: I love digimon and their weapons, AS I always say Weapons always make thing easier, Does he get news attacks? WiZ: Shinegreymon Bust mode is able to use far more powerful attacks than his previos form such as his signature Final Burst, basically a enhanted version of Glorious burst, Corona blaze shows fuels his weapons with Solar-class flames and "torrid White" Shots incadecent Flames at his opponent and "acelartion bost" doubles the damage of his next attack, and "Status barrier" blocks any status ailments. Boomsctick: Gameplay mechanics aside, How powerful is this guy? Wiz: lets count some of ShineGreymon's feats: * AS base Sinegreymon lifted a failing airline in a superman-like fashion. * Took Direct hits from Craniamon,A digimon that can effortlessy lift planets. * Can keep up with Flt enemies such as Migagegaogamon. * Survived a fight with Yggdrasil the digimon God. * Shattered the Chrome digizoid in Miragegaogamon's armor. * One-Shot Belphemon Boomstick: In short if you mess with agumon prepare yourself to be reduced to ashes Agumon: Baby Flame!. Yoshi Wiz: the star children seven individuals destined to posses incredible powers. Boocktick: Basically a power so big that could be used to take over the entire universe, willing to control the power of the star children, kamek kidnapped every baby in the musroom kingdom.as stupid it sounds, this plan turned to be effective, predictably the star children happen to be the main protagonist of Mario franchice..... I will say it again: How predictable. Wiz: To be fair, Yoshi also turned to be a star child, that was kinda an unexpected plot twist, However this makes this Yoshi a separate individual from the protagonist of Yoshi's island DS and Super mario bros 2. in fact Yoshi is actually a species native to the island of the same name. Boomstick: Wiz: Despite his cute appearence Yoshi is actually an experienced fighter, he supported mario in many of his adventures , in fact Yoshi helped Baby mario to survive From the evil baby Bowser, that is real companion... Wiz: To acomplish these Dangerous, Yoshi posseses a vast list of powers and skills; Speed, Durability, strenght and its most deadly weapon his tonge. Boomstcik: most of the them involve eating his opponents alive, think about a reptile version of kirby, in short Yoshi gets different powers based on whatever he just ate, including: * Flame breath, * Ice breath * Enhanted Speed. * Body Light Projection * Floating powers Even the ability to spit seeds and turning the enemies into freaking plataforms, but his signature power is the ability to turn opponents into eggs, as we already explained, the miserable creature is asexual... WiZ: Yoshi can store up to 6 eggs, obtained from eaten enemies, which the dinosaur can throw at its enemies at anytime, dealing great damage, in Smash bros Yoshi can also turn into a rolling egg to ram his victims. Pre-Death Battle DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur